


The Danvers' sisters should come with a warning

by RoRa-La (RoRa_La)



Series: Kara's secret [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoRa_La/pseuds/RoRa-La
Summary: "Kara saved me more times than Supergirl ever could. Just try to keep that in mind, while you are trying to cut her out.”Just Alex beeing a big sister!and“It proves that hatred won over kindness. I know that kind of hatred. I have for a long time.” Taking a breath, she continues.Kara being the inspiring hero she always is.





	1. Big sister speech

There is a knock on Lena’s office door. A moment later Alex Danvers walks in. “What do you want?”, Lena asks cold gritting her teeth. Alex walks up to her directly looking at her.

“I know that you are angry with Kara. I understand that you are hurt. You have every right to be. People they look at Supergirl and they see what she can do. They are amazed by her powers. But that is all they see. A symbol. A set of amazing powers. Supergirl is what she can do. But Kara, she is a person. She is incredible strong and kind. She loves and forgive with her whole heart. But she also makes mistakes. She is also a person who gets hurt and disappointed. And person who makes shitty decisions. But above all she cares more than anyone I know. Kara saved me more times Supergirl ever could!”

Lena looks at her raising an eyebrow. Alex takes long heavy breath, walking over to look out the window.Taking another breath she gazed out onto the city.

“Growing up with Kara there were plenty of times it got messy. Times when I paid a price for who she was. When she first came to us, I hated her. I thought she was the worst thing that ever happened to me. And I made sure to express that in every possible way. I would blow up at her every five minutes, reminding her that she will never fit in. That she will never be one of us. And even though she had just lost her entire world, she never lost her temper. I remember all the nights she spent alone sitting on the roof crying. When she wouldn’t let anyone get close to her, because she was too afraid of hurting them. Then we lost dad and I blamed her for it. I told her she wasn’t worth my family. A few months later her best friend was murdered. But she didn’t go around and blamed other people for it. No, she went to seek justice. She went to find the person responsible. And when we found him, she handed him over to the police. That was the first time we ever did something together without being forced to. The first time I understood what I had in her.”

Taking another deep breath closing her eyes briefly. Alex continues.

“During medical school I was in really bad place. I worked my self to death. On weekends when the labs were closed and I couldn’t use work as an escape I went to the craziest parties. I was a total mess. This was shortly after Kara moved to National City. I got totally wasted.”; Alex takes another heavy breath.

“But Kara she always showed up. No matter what hole I dug myself into. No matter how wasted I was. No matter how much I insulted her trying to get ridge of her. No matter how much I fought her. No matter how much I hurt her for trying to help. She always showed up when I was in trouble. Even when I usually was the one to blame for my situation. She picked me up, carried me home. She forced a finger down my throat, making me throw up. She would sit awake the entire night to make sure I was okay. And every morning I would promise her not to do it again. And every week I did. And every week she showed up. She found me no matter where I was, no matter the time. She was always there. I wouldn’t be alive today if it wasn’t for her. I would have killed myself with alcohol poisoning. Hell, I would have gotten myself raped if it hadn’t been for her. But Kara … she showed up no matter how much it hurt her to see me like that. She was always there no matter what!”

Alex turns back to looking at Lena.

“Because that is who Kara is! Even after everything she went though! She still shows up! She comes and picks up the pieces when we throw everything away. She picks us up and brings us home. She carries us thought our own darkness. She faces the darkness none else can. She has seen more death and destruction than I will ever be able to imagine. But no matter how much darkness she sees, she never gives up hope. She saved me more times than Supergirl ever could. Just try to keep that in mind, while you are trying to cut her out.”

With that Alex leaves Lena’s office, closing the door behind herself.


	2. El Mayarah

Stepping to the podium, Kara places her cards down. She looks around the audience, briefly looking eyes with her sister. “Dear Ladies and Gentlemen,” she gasps seeing Lena step inside and take a seat in the very back. Taking a breath, she starts again. “Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you …” she pauses, scanning the lines on her card. Then she looks up into the audience and makes a decision. Taking her deep breath, she turns her cards around.

“I thought a long time about what to say to this occasion. I came up with many words, many fake words. The truth is, I am ashamed. I am ashamed to take this award for an article I wrote out of necessity. I should be taking this award for my Aliens in National City series. The article I am taking this award for is not a moment to celebrate. It is a moment of great sadness.” Kara pauses for a moment, observing the audience’s reaction. A general murmur goes around the rows.

“It proves that hatred won over kindness. I know that kind of hatred. I have for a long time.” Taking a breath, she continues.

“Many years ago, I lost everything, everyone. I lost my home, my family, all my friends. I had nothing left. On top of that I got stuck in a very dark place for a very long time. I was completely trapped and alone.” A shadow passes over Kara’s face. She takes another breath and continues.

“When I finally made it out, I was totally lost. I was terrified of everything. Noting made sense to me. I was taken in by this amazing family and even though they did the best they could, I hated them. I hated everything, everyone. I had lost a part of myself. I blamed the whole world for what happened to me. I felt like I would never be whole again. I thought I would never belong.” Kara blinks away a few tears.

“But they were kind and patient. Slowly as my new sister and I got close, she filled the hole in my heart. She gave me a place to belong. She gave me a home. My family, my friends they are what make this place my home.” Kara straightens her back.

“I know hatred. I know anger. I know what it feels like to be abandoned and betrayed by the people closest to you, but I also know that we can not fall into that. We have to fight to be better. We have to fight to be stronger, to be more kind. No matter what happens in our life no matter how much darkness infects us, I believe that we can always find out way back. I learned to love again, to live again because I was shown kindness when I needed it the most.” Kara takes a moment to think about her next words.

“This article is not a moment to celebrate because it is a moment where humanity failed. It is moment we failed to be kind. A moment a man wasn’t strong enough. It is a moment we failed to help.” She pauses again glancing around the audience.

“Therefore, today I ask you to stand up. You might be scared, you might even be terrified, but today I ask you to stand up and be kind. Help each other. Support each other through the dark times. Be that shoulder to lean on. Be that person who listens. Be the person who lends a helping hand to a stranger. We are all in this together. We are always stronger together.” Kara pauses considering if she should say the next words.

“STRONGER TOGETHER This is what the S stands for. A Kryptonian phrase. A motto. STRONGER TOGETHER or like Supergirl would say: El mayarah.”

Kara steps slightly back from the podium, indicating she is finished. The room falls silent. The only sounds being heard are the breathing of the audience, the shuffle of their clothes. Kara lets her Superhearing reach out, listening to Alex steady heartbeat. Kara’s eyes wander over her family, Alex and Eliza’s eyes glistering with pride, James, Clark’s and Louis’ reassuring smiles, Nia’s adoration, Brainy’s slight nod, J’onn’s proud father look, Miss Grand knowing grin and finally Lena’s emotionless expression. Her mouth is pressed in a tight line, the only thing betraying her are her eyes filled with unshed tears.

The tension is broken by a girl not older than fourteen. She stands up and quietly says two small words. “El Mayarah.” Kara would have missed it if it wasn’t for her Superhearing. Her brother though, bolder stands up next to her. “El Mayarah.” He says in a normal tone. An older man in the back, Kara remembers saving him once as Supergirl stands up. “El Mayarah.” Another woman across the room also someone Supergirl saved stands up as well. “El Mayarah.” Her husband follows. A young woman Kara talked down from killing herself stands up. “El Mayarah.” Clark stands up next, quickly followed by Louis. Alex, Eliza and J’onn stand up at the same time. James and Kelly follow with Brainy and Nia. Next she sees Miss Grant pull up Perry White. In a matter of minutes, the entire room is standing.

As the last person stands up, all eyes turn on Lena. She is the last on sitting. She can’t hold back her tears anymore as the person next to her hold out a hand. She hesitantly takes his hand. As she comes to stand, the man a total stranger pulls her into a tight hug. When he lets her go, the woman to her other side also pulls her into a tight hug.

Wiping away her tears she looks around. All those people, all those strangers, they look at her with so much understand and compassion. A small smile graces her lips.

The moment is broken by a voice coming though the microphone. “Thank you, Miss Danvers.” All eyes turn aback to the stage as the host continues with the program. Kara retreats from the stage and sits back in her seat.


End file.
